gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Adversary Modes
Adversary Modes are a new feature added to ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' on March 10, 2015 with the release of the Heists Update. Description Adversary Modes are three different player vs player modes assigned by Martin Madrazo, in which (as the name states) several players go up against another group of players in a variety of different ways. Added in the Heists Update Come Out To Play Come Out To Play is where three runners make it to a safe location and a team of hunters hunt them down. The runners have more weapons as than that of the hunters, but can only move on foot and have only one life. The hunters are armed with free-aim shotguns and ride motorbikes and ATV's, unable to get off of them. Siege Mentality store.]] Siege Mentality is a game mode in which four players hold down a location on the map while six attackers attempt to kill them. Attackers have infinite lives but can only use Sawed off Shotguns, while the defenders have one life and can use their full roster of weapons. Hasta La Vista .]] In 'Hasta La Vista '''the player can either be a cyclist or trucker. The goal of the cyclists is to get to the checkpoint while avoiding getting crushed by a trucker. If all cyclists get crushed by the truckers, then the truckers win the game. The number of players for either team is 2. Neither of the teams will have radar visualization on other players. Added in the Freemode Events Update Cross the Line In ''Cross the Line, heavily-armed squads face off across a neutral zone – with the goal of having all team members strategically penetrate their opponents territory to claim victory. Hunting Pack In Hunting Pack, the player is part of a team tasked to deliver a priority vehicle rigged to explode if it drops below a minimum speed, while your opponents race, ram and batter to take it down. Added in the GTA Online: Lowriders Update Keep the Pace In Keep the Pace, the player would be tasked to race around courses littered with jumps and obstacles while keeping above a minimum speed. Failure to maintain speed will result the player's car to explode, instantly eliminating the player. Offense Defense In Offense Defense, the player will be in teams of two. One player would be the "Runner", whose aim is to be the fastest to reach a target. The other player would be the "Protector", whose aim is to prevent opposing Runners from reaching the target before his team does. Relay In Relay, players will be relay racing. A player of a team would be racing the first round, and another teammate would be racing the second round, and so forth. Added in the Halloween Surprise Update Slasher In Slasher, the player will be placed either as a Hunted or the Slasher. The Slasher must hunt down and kill the Hunted within 3 minutes with a shotgun while the Hunted only have a Flashlight. If the Hunted survive for 3 minutes, they are gifted a shotgun to try and fight back against the Slasher. Added for Thanksgiving Week Running Back In Running Back, the players are divided in two teams, one offensive team and the other the defensive team. The offensive team must help its Runner, who is driving a Panto, reach the other side of the map using Biftas, while the defensive team must prevent the Runner, while also using Biftas. It is partially based on American Football, a popular sport to play around Thanksgiving. Trivia * All three of the names for the game modes are references to something: ** Come Out To Play references the famous line used as a taunt in 1979's The Warriors. The game mode elaborates in reaching a safe point while being hunted relentlessly by others, which is the theme of the movie/book of the gang of The Warriors reaching home in Coney Island after having a price on their head and have all the gangs of the city after them. ** Siege Mentality is a phrase that relates to the state of mind when one believes that they are being constantly attacked, oppressed, or isolated by the rest of the world. ** Hasta La Vista is a play on the phrase "Hasta La Vista, baby" said by ''The Terminator''. The game mode itself is a reference to the famous chase scene in'' Terminator 2 Judgement Day'' which involves a semi-truck as well as motorbikes. The chase also takes place in the Los Angeles River, an area that the Los Santos Storm Drain is based on. See Also *Cops 'n' Crooks - A game mode in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' with a similar style to Come Out To Play. Category:Multiplayer Category:Game Modes Category:Adversary Modes